Leave get out
by Inner Dragon
Summary: songfic based on JoJo's Leave get out Kai cheats on Ray with someone...O.o who? find out inside... R and R!


Hello peoples! I'm back with another songfic for you! I seem to do all songfics, ne? I really love doing them though.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own nothing

**Pairings:** Slight Kai/Tala, Kai/Rei

**Summary: **Kai is cheating on Rei with Tala, Rei finds out and tells Kai to get out

Songfic based on the song 'Leave (get out)' by JoJo

Rei sat there on his bed, his deep amber eyes reflecting sadness, betrayal, and most of all, anger.

_:Flashback:_

Rei walked into the garden happily, wanting to surprise his koi, Kai, who he thought had gone into the garden to take a walk. Kai wasn't in the garden though. Puzzled, Rei frowned. Where was Kai? He decided to go onto the street and look for Kai. He walked up and down the row of shops across the street from their apartment (1) , when suddenly he spotted Kai in a small coffee shop. Being a neko-jin, Rei's eyesight was far sharper than a normal person's, so he was easily able to spot his koi in the crowd in the tiny shop. The problem was that Kai wasn't alone. There was a redheaded boy with him (2) who Kai was kissing the life out of. Rei had been so shocked that he had run back to the apartment he had shared with his love, run into their room, slammed and locked the door behind him, before curling up in a fetal position in the centre (A/N: yeah I know I spell it the British way) and sobbing his heart out.

_:End Flashback:_

Rei wasn't even that sad anymore, just angry. The thought 'How could Kai even do this to me?' kept turning over and over in his mind. The phrase 'why?' kept repeating itself in Rei's head. Rei just couldn't understand it. But just then Kai walked in the apartment, slamming the door behind him, alerting Ray to his presence. Kai had no idea that Rei had seen him and Tala in that coffee shop.

"Rei?" called Kai.

Ray slowly unlocked the door and came face to face with Kai in the doorway.

_I've been waiting all day for ya babe_

_So won't you come sit and talk to me_

_And tell me how we're gonna be together always_

_Hope you know that when this late at night_

_I hold on to my pillow tight_

_I think 'bout how you promised me forever_

Kai stared at Rei's red, puffy eyes. "Rei-koi? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't you EVER call me that!" Rei screamed at him. "Don't you ever call me that again!"

"Wh-what?" Kai asked, shocked and taken aback.

Ray didn't answer, his eyes just reduced to slits in his furious anger.

_I never thought that anyone could make me feel this way_

_Now that you're here boy all I want is just a chance to say_

_Get out (leave) right now_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone_

_Cause I know about him (move)_

_And I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies_

_You said that you would treat me right_

_But you were just a waste of time (waste of time)_

Kai just looked confused. "Rei, what are you talking about?"

"You KNOW what I'm talking about! You know! I saw you!"

"Saw what, Rei?" Kai frowned.

_Tell me why you're looking so confused_

_When I'm the one that didn't know the truth_

_How could you ever be so cold?_

"How could I have been so stupid?" Rei asked softly.

"Stupid? You're not stupid, Rei." Kai stated. "What are you talking about, anyways?"

"I am stupid. If I wasn't so stupid I would've seen through you sooner."

_Maybe I'm the one to blame but_

_To think the one that you could be the one_

_Well it didn't work out that way_

_Get out (leave) right now_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)_

_Cause I know about him (move)_

_And I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies (all the lies)_

_You said that you would treat me right (you said that you)_

_But you were just a waste of time (waste of time)_

"Go away, Kai, just go away. I know. I know that you want to go back to your little redhead friend."

"Huh? Oh shit."

"Just leave. We're through."  
"No, Rei! Please! I'm sorry!" Kai was on the verge of tears now…strange. Since when did he cry? Apparently since Rei wanted him to leave.

_My heart is breaking with_

_Every word I'm saying, I gave up everything I had_

_On something that just would not last_

_But I refuse to cry_

_No tears will fall from these eyes (ohh, ohh)_

"Go!" Rei hissed, pain tearing through his voice, but he was standing tall and refusing to cry. "Just fucking leave me alone, Kai, haven't you done enough damage already?"

_Get out (leave) right now_

_It's the end of you and me_

_It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone (you to be gone)_

Kai's eyes saddened even further. "Rei, just give me one last chance!" he pleaded.

"I don't need to give you any more chances, Kai, just get the hell out of my life!"

_And I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies (how did I…)_

_You said that you would treat me right (treat me right)_

_But you were just a waste of time (waste of time)_

"Fine, Rei, fine. I'm leaving. And I won't come back!" Kai marched into the bedroom, pulled his stuff together in about 5 minutes and walked to the front door before he turned around once more to gaze pleadingly and sadly into Rei's eyes.

"Forget it, Kai, I've moved on."

_I wanted you right here with me_

_But I have no choice you've got to leave_

_Because my heart is breaking with_

_Every word I'm saying, I gave up everything I had_

_On something that just would not last_

_But I refuse to cry_

_No tears will fall from these eyes_

Kai just sighed and opened the front door, moving out into the lobby. "Goodbye, Rei." He whispered. Rei didn't reply, just waited.

_My heart is breaking with_

_Every word I'm saying, I gave up everything I had_

_On something that just would not last_

And then with one more sad look in Rei's direction, Kai just left, leaving the door open and Rei staring after him. "I'm sorry too, Kai," Rei whispered to his retreating back.

_I wanted you here right here with me_

_But I have no choice you've got to leave_

Rei slowly turned away from the door, closing it behind him. He went back to the previously shared bedroom and seated himself in the centre again, a small tear spilling from his beautiful amber orbs. 'Time will heal the pain, and then I'll move on. I will,' Rei promised himself. 'I'll forget about him, all about him. I won't cry over that… cold-hearted bastard. The world will go on. I'll move on.' With that final thought in mind, Rei turned to watch the hazy pinkish-orange sun just slipping below the horizon, bathing the sky in a gentle wash of gold.

(1). Yes I know that apartments ordinarily don't have gardens but in my fic they do so just accept it.

(2). This is obviously Tala, and for the purposes of my fic, Rei does not know who Tala is.

. Lyric changed from 'her' to 'him' to fit the fic

Kind of long for a oneshot (well in my opinion). Please review if you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Flames will be put out points to a bunch of garden hoses 'Til next time!


End file.
